castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Nergal Meslamstea
Nergal Meslamstea is the second of Satan's acolytes, who is encountered by Dracula in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Appearance Nergal is a tall and thin individual, as well as pale skinned and bald. Looking closely at his face, wrinkles are visible which alludes that he is very old. He is clad in a long black robe with a black leather tunic along with black gloves that reaches his forearms. His most noticeable features that reveals his malicious identity are his unnatural, sinister black eyes. History Background Nergal is the corporate head of the world's largest weapons manufacturer; as a result he has huge political and economic influence on the world, since he is apparently responsible for the constitutional right to bear arms which makes it possible for everyone in the city to carry a gun from family, to businesses, to the police. Worst yet he is also a son of Satan and seeks nothing less than for the world to be thrown into total chaos to enable his father's return to Earth where Nergal believes he shall be rewarded for his hard work. ''Lords of Shadow 2 Nergal is lured out of hiding by the sacrifice of Victor Belmont whom Nergal uses a possessed statue to kill. Having completed the deed, Nergal retreats to his corporate headquarters and is followed there by Dracula by the spectral trail. There Dracula attempts to confront him and is crippled by several blasts of lightning by Nergal, with the magic around the corporation making Dracula weaker while Nergal is much stronger, but he is able to lure him into the castle where Dracula can access his full power, leaving Nergal unable to compete with him. Deciding that he needs some extra muscle, Nergal possesses a trio of giant statues and uses them to battle Dracula, however the vampire lord destroys the statues and kills the acolyte by crushing his head beneath his boot. Powers and abilities In addition to his powers over lightning, Nergal's favorite ability is to possess inanimate objects to do his bidding. Nergal controlled the Justice Statue in Victory Plaza to kill Victor, and then brought the Riders of the Storm to life to confront Dracula. Quotes *''I like these new henchmen. Their power will serve me well. *''My father eagerly awaits you in his kingdom. Don't make him wait.'' *''I won't make you suffer. Every drop of your pain belongs to my father.'' *''Perhaps my Lord will allow me to... look after you once he's tired of your soul.'' *''I'll gather my power. Then you won't have a chance.'' *''My Lord will extinguish a thousand souls in my honor when I give him the Dragon.'' *''The pain you will enjoy in Hell will be exquisite.'' *''My father is eager to receive you in Hell. His thirst for you knows no limits.'' *''My power... I must keep it... together!'' *''Your suffering will make Hell itself cry!'' *''Your soul will go mad in eternal agony!'' *''Your existence will know only pain!'' *''My power is running out in this damned place, but I will not be defeated by you. I will not fail!'' Trivia *Nergal shares his name with a deity in Mesopotamian mythology, said to be the god of the solstice, war, and pestilence and governs over the dead. *His appearance is similar to that of Pinhead of the Hellraiser series, as are some of his quotes in battle. *Nergal also looks very similar to Zead. *Nergal is the only Acolyte of Satan who got a promotional render. *Nergal's office, with its multiple turning gears and huge clock face, is a reference to the Clock Tower. *Nergal's father later displays his son's ability of possession when he possesses Alucard's body to fight Dracula. *Nergal is the only one of Satan's Acolytes to be killed in Dracula's Castle. **He died in the Overlook Tower. *Nergal's ability to control lightning is similar to the Plasma Blast from Aria of Sorrow. Category:Antagonists Category:Acolytes Category:Army of Satan Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters